CM901
The CM901 is an Assault Rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Spec Ops and the Call of Duty XP multiplayer reveal. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The CM901 is unlocked at level 18 in multiplayer. The CM901 is one of the deadliest assault rifles because of its high damage, relatively clear iron sights, and good handling, with a moderate reload time. This allows it to excel in all engagements, be it far, medium, and even short ranges, where it performs with lethal force due to its high damage. It should be noted that the CM901 is at a slight disadvantage compared to other assault rifles in core gametypes; other assault rifles such as the ACR 6.8 and the M4A1 boast the same three shot kill power at close range, but lower recoil and higher rate of fire, as the CM901 has the second slowest rate of fire among the assault rifles. Because of its bulky iron sights, the Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are useful, though not mandatory. The Silencer is also effective since the CM901 has high minimum damage, taking four shots to kill at range. Due to its rather high recoil, the Kick proficiency is recommended for effective use, especially for targets at range or behind heavy cover. Apart from that, Attachments is also useful to create a setup to the player's preference and Focus to reduce flinch when getting shot. Survival Mode The CM901 is available in Survival Mode at level 43 and costs $3000. Its high damage can be very effective in the late rounds against Juggernauts and heavy infantry. Because of it's high recoil, the CM901 is not very effective at long range. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery CM901_MW3.png|First person view of the CM901. CM901_Sight_MW3.png|Aiming the CM901. CM901 R.png|Reloading the CM901. File:MW3_CM901_cocking.png|Cocking the CM901. File:MW3_CM901_Alt_cocking.png|The CM901's alternative cocking animation. File:Cm901.jpg|The CM901's Combat Card. CM901 Village.png|CM901 attached with the Red Dot Sight. CM901hbsensor.png|The CM901 with Heartbeat sensor and Hex camouflage pattern. CM901 Pickup MW3.png|CM901's pickup icon. Mw3-cm901-DF.jpg|An african miltia member weilding an CM901 Trivia *The logo is visible on the right side of the back of the charging handle. *The CM901 in the Survival Mode trailer had a gray finish, but has a tan/beige finish in the full game. *The third person model and the pickup icon of the CM901 has a grip, while the in-game model doesn't, similar to the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Prior to an update, the CM901 had an increase in fire rate from 666 RPM to 750 RPM when an underbarrel shotgun or grenade launcher was attached. This is still present in the Wii version. *In the Dew XP promotion it says Price's main weapons are the CM901 and MSR, despite never using them in Campaign. *When respawning with a Hybrid Sight, the character might flick the zoom away, then bring it back up instantly. *The CM901 w/ Shotgun uses the M4A1's pickup animation when picked up off the ground. *Its Create-A-Class icon shows the iron sights folded down. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons